Love Never Ends
by Sweet Bitter Life
Summary: "Once upon a time there was a boy who loved a girl, and her laughter was a question he wanted to spend his whole life answering." – Nicole Krauss. A collection of drabbles about many pairings, because love never ends. (het) [Chapter 5: Draco/Astoria; She could be his dancing angel, and he could pretend he was worthy of her...]
1. Chapter 1: PercyAudrey

**Pairing:** Percy Weasley and Audrey Weasley-Collins

**Prompt:** 12. Baby (For the Monthly Het-tastic Drabble-athon Competition)

**Word Count:** 436

* * *

Percy Weasley hadn't thought much about when he was going to settle down and form a family.

Most of his brothers were already married, but to Percy, marriage wasn't in his fore front. He was a man dedicated to his job at the Ministry, and it was usually enough for him. Workaholic as he was, his life was purely dedicated to the Department of Magical Affairs; love wasn't written down on his schedule.

That is, until he met her.

Audrey Collins, a nice muggle waitress five years his junior at a local coffee shop and with a three month old baby girl.

Never in his life had he thought he was going to fall in love with a muggle.

At first, he just passed it merely as a meek attraction; Audrey was really a beautiful woman. Black hair, hazel eyes and a friendly smile ready to lighten up anyone's day, Audrey was the typical girl next door. She was polite, nice and usually laughed at Percy's lame attempts at jokes. And she always remembered to make his morning coffee just the right way.

It took him three months to realize the cute muggle girl had managed to get a place inside his hectic life.

Lucy Collins, Audrey's daughter, was a beautiful child, and didn't cry whenever he approached, unlike other children. She even had red hair, along with the hazel eyes of her mother and a cute little nose. Percy never felt such a pull towards a child before, but once he laid eyes on the baby, he felt his heart swell, and he was already promising to always watch out for her.

That's why, when he confessed his love to Audrey, he also confessed his love for her daughter and that he wished to be like a father to her, nothing like the bastard who left them alone.

He also explained the concept of magic to Audrey and even introduced her to his family. Even though Audrey was a muggle, his mother received her with much affection, and rest of the Weasleys accepted her as well, much to Percy's surprise.

He was literally the happiest man on earth when Audrey agreed to marry him and to let him officially adopt Lucy. She was now named Lucy Nicole Weasley-Collins.

Percy, for all his faults and mistakes, deserved a happy ending like everyone else. He needed someone to bring him out of his office and make him spend time under the sun. He needed someone to tell him to relax and live life without rush. Above all, he deserved someone to love and to love him back.

* * *

/fin/

This will include all the het drabbles, features many pairings. If you want me to write a pairing, just state it in a review and I'll see what I can do :33


	2. Chapter 2: HarryLuna

**Pairing**: Harry Potter x Luna Lovegood

**Prompt:** 75. Early (For the Monthly Het-tastic Drabble-Athon Competition)

**Word Count:** 451

* * *

"Hello, Harry," The almost musical voice of Luna interrupted the silence of the room. Harry's eyes opened wide and stared at young woman sitting on his living room at his flat.

It was early in the morning, but Harry knew he wasn't that asleep. He should remember receiving Luna at the door, yet, he didn't even remember the doorbell ringing.

"Hello, Luna. May I ask why on earth you are inside my house?"

"Well, I tried the doorbell, but you were taking too long answering, so I used Alohomora. It's good that your wards recognize me, or I would have been petrified once I took the first step inside." She answered absently.

"Ah," Harry nodded. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"A cup of tea would be nice."

"Yes, cup of tea; I'm on it," Harry returned to the kitchen shaking his head mildly amused.

Luna followed him, humming a cheery tone along the way as she sat on one of the high chairs next to the kitchen island.

"So, Luna, what brings you here so early on a Sunday?" He asked jovially as he prepared the tea.

Luna didn't response right away, preferring to look around the kitchen curiously. He was about to ask if something had happened, but Luna beat him first.

"Would you like to travel to South America with me?"

Harry returned her gaze slowly. "Um, South America? Isn't that a tad bit far from England?"

"Across the Atlantic ocean, yes it is. You see, Peru is the home of the Fire Blazing Llama. It's a very gentle creature, but easily spooked. As a Wizarding Naturalist, I wish to find them and study them. Dad's has left for Sweden again and last night, when I went to visit Hermione, she told me that maybe you'd like to come with me, since she says you have become more or less an hermit, and you're always locked inside your house. I don't see why would she compare you to a crab, but we all have our faults."

"Indeed we do," Harry genuinely smiled for the first time in weeks. "So, that's it? You want me to go with you searching for a mythical magical creature?"

"Well, I was also thinking that since I've liked you for a while now, that we could use this trip as an excuse to get to know each other better and, if you agree, maybe we could change our friendship to something more intimate."

She said all this with a complete straight face. Harry often wished he could have her confidence. The blonde girl just sat there, waiting patiently for his reply and Harry knew exactly what his answer would be.

"When do we leave?"

* * *

/fin/

:3 Review please.


	3. Chapter 3: HarryPansy

**Pairing:** Harry/Pansy

**Prompts:** Cute (For the Monthly Het-tastic Drabble Athon) Foolish, and "Hufflepuffs are underrated, but we're just as amazing" (For the Particular Paring Challenge)

**Word Count**: 518

**Warning: AU,** in which Harry was sorted into Hufflepuff.

* * *

It was a warm spring evening and the sky was of a nice baby blue. Pansy was just leaving the greenhouses after a tiring Herbology lesson and she decided to take an alternative route to her next class. As she walked through the castle's courtyard, she disregarded the looks of the other students, her chin held high. But as it was, she couldn't ignore the sound of someone calling her name.

"Parkinson!"

Slowly, very slowly, she turned around. The voice wasn't of anyone she could recognize, and she reached for her wand just in case. Running towards her was a dark haired boy wearing the familiar Hufflepuff tie.

She stood there, watching him with skeptical eyes and a frown. Why would Harry Potter want to speak with her?

The boy looked at her, and she subtly did a double take at the intensity of his emerald eyes. If that wasn't enough, Potter was smiling at her. Never in her life a Hufflepuff, not to mention Potter, had smiled at her.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"A minute of your time, if you please," His smile became a cheeky grin.

Her face marred into a frown while sighing inwardly. This was clearly a waste of time, but she wasn't that eager to go to Transfiguration anyways. "Go on then,"

When he saw her relentless expression, for she wasn't easily charmed by that looped-side grin, he took a step back and began shuffling his feet sheepishly.

"Well, I wanted to ask… –What I mean to say is… -Do you think-?"

"Just get on with it, Potter!" She snapped. "You asked for a minute, not a whole day!"

"Go out with me!" He yelled abruptly and his face flushed as he realized what he just did; obviously this wasn't the way he wanted things to play out. But by some bizarre reason, Pansy couldn't help find his reaction _cute_.

She gave him an unladylike snort. "What makes you think I would go out with a Hufflepuff?"

"Hey," He spat. "We Hufflepuff are underrated, but we're just as amazing!"

"Yeah?" She sneered. "Then what makes you think I would go out with you? A Potter, no less,"

"Why not?" He replied quickly, shrugging his shoulders. "Come with me to this weekend's Hogsmeade visit, and I promise I'll show you a good time. I'll even take you to Madam Puddifoot's if you want,"

Really, what did this boy think he was? He was a Potter, she was a Parkinson; a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin. She wasn't a believer of the "opposite-attract" charm when it came to relationships, so she didn't know why Potter was wasting his breath.

But yet, why was her heart beating so fast inside her chest? And was that a blush creeping onto her cheeks? Foolish boy and his charming smile.

"You better show me a good time Potter, or you will find yourself at the end of my wand," She said and with that, she whirled and headed for the castle, leaving a stunned Potter behind.

She can already imagine Draco's face when she tells him about this.

* * *

Please review :3


	4. Chapter 4: TheoTracey, gift

**Pairing: Theodore Nott x Tracey Davis**

**Prompt: 24. Gift, (For the Monthly-Het-tastic-Drabble-athon)**

**Word Count: 206**

It had been four hours since Tracey left for Hogsmeade visit, and unlike Daphne, she didn't carry any bag on her arms. And that fact was slightly worrying her.

She had been looking all over the shops for the one perfect gift. While the rest of her friends had finished their Christmas shopping, she was left with nothing, because she couldn't find something worthy of him.

Theo had told her not to bother. He also told he wasn't expecting anything for Christmas this year, with his father dying in early November and all.

She couldn't accept that, though. He deserved at least one present, something to look forward to, just like she looked forward every morning to see his face and hear his voice.

"Tracey, we have to get back to the castle," Daphne told her. "I think there's a snowstorm coming,"

Tracey told her to go back without her. She spelled a Warming charm on her scarf and mittens, and headed for the shops again.

Theo deserved a Christmas gift and Tracey was going to make sure he got one, and it was going to be perfect. It was the least she could and a silly snowstorm wasn't going to deter her from her goal.

* * *

.


	5. Chapter 5: DracoAstoria, angel

**Prompt: 22. Angel (For the Monthly-Het-Tastic-Drabble-Athon)**

**Word Count: 288**

* * *

The first time Draco Malfoy ever looked in her direction, was when he was in his six year and she was in her fourth year. She had been dancing around the courtyard, chasing away the birds and braiding flowers into her hair. That time, he couldn't believe there was still such innocence in the world he lived in, and it almost disgusted him.

It had gone by seven years since Draco saw that little girl. When he finally saw her again, he learned that her name was Astoria Greengrass, and that she was also a survivor from the Battle. She was left deaf in one ear, and there was a horrible scar on her back from a Decaying-Skin curse.

She wasn't that girl from the courtyard anymore.

But Draco wished he could see her dancing with such freedom again.

For their first date, Draco took her to the manor's courtyard, where the whitest of hydrangeas and alstroemerias were in bloom, and he made sure a soft ballad was playing loud enough for her to hear.

"Would you dance for me?" he had whispered to her, having lost his self-confidence a long while ago.

Astoria's eyes brightened and she didn't need any further encouragement. Her body automatically swayed in tune with the melody, and Draco spent the evening watching her in a trance.

In that small haven, they could forget it all, and be whatever they wanted to be. She could be his angel, and he could pretend he was worthy of her. She could be only Astoria and he could be only Draco, and for a few hours, he could dream of a future together, and it would have been enough.

* * *

.


End file.
